Have You Ever Seen The Rain
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass but learning to love the rain. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**This should be around three chapters...if it goes on anymore than that it'll only be up to five. I'm shooting for three though.**

The bottom fell out of the storm about the time she got to the parking lot. She felt terrible that he'd had to run out there just see what she needed. He was soaked to the bone now and still having to work. He didn't complain though but shed his shirt after directing her towards the office. She couldn't help that her eyes kept glancing towards him. Who wouldn't have actually? Who was he? She'd lived here her entire life and she knew damn well that if she'd ever seen him she would have remembered.

"Carol we close in twenty minutes." Taylor sighed at her. His white brows hanging heavy over his drowsy eyes that had a liquor glaze already. "I've already called Bertha to come pick me up." He chuckled sipping from a shot glass. "Had a long day. Full moon tonight."

Carol chewed her lip. "You're the only garage in town though."

"And we close in twenty minutes. I've got obligations outside of here. My wife will have a fit if I'm not in that car in twenty minutes."

Carol swiped at the rain clinging to her forehead. "Isn't there anything I can do? I need to be able to get to work tomorrow and a twenty mile hike isn't possible."

Taylor looked out into the shop and again Carol seen the man from earlier. He was still shirtless. She couldn't see his back but his chest since he was facing her and even from this distance he had her heart rate picking up. He pushed his soaked hair up from his forehead and went back to putting the tools away.

Taylor sighed dramatically and pushed himself standing. His large stomach looking more like it was ready throw him off balance. Carol wanted to snap at him that if he'd stop drinking then maybe he could have helped her. She wanted to tell him that she'd helped his wife when she'd been homebound with a broken leg. That'd she went over there and cleaned their house and helped her with everything she needed. She wanted to be snarky but that just wasn't her because her mom would roll in her grave to know that she'd spoken like that out loud. Karma like to bite people hard and she suspected that Taylor Rogers was getting his.

"DARYL!" Taylor coughed and half yelled into the shop.

Carol watched as the man she'd ever seen before in her home town look up. He walked over towards the office and Carol forced herself to breathe normal. What was wrong with her?

"Pull Carol's car into the shop. I need you to get started on it tonight."

Carol tensed knowing that since it was already so late she was likely ruining his plans. Likely making some woman that was waiting at home on him mad. That he was going to mad about being delayed going home. Instead he just nodded and spun on his heel. He walked away and Carol jumped when Taylor shut the door.

"Daryl will have you fixed right up."

Just then a horn blared outside and Taylor cursed under his breath. "Woman breathing down my neck."

Carol fought smiling and instead stood with him. "What about my bill?"

"Consider everything you've done for my wife payment enough." Taylor waved her away. "Daryl lock up when you're done."

He picked up his whiskey bottle and took a deep pull before sloshing it back down to the desk. Carol grimaced. He was going to have a black eye tomorrow for drinking at work. He had cirrhosis of the liver and wasn't supposed to be even looking at alcohol. He was hard headed and maybe that was a good thing with the beating his wife would dish out later. He marched out without a backwards glance though and Carol was left with unfamiliar mechanic.

He looked over at her suddenly and Carol walked over. The silence in the shop was deafening. "What was the problem when you pulled in here? What was it doing?"

His accent was thicker than anyone from town and it was the first thing she needed to tell her that he for sure wasn't from around here. Second was the fact that she knew without a doubt she'd remember those eyes. They were striking.

"There was a knocking like my wheel and tire was jerking."

"Which side?"

Carol motioned to the drivers and he dropped to his knees right there. His back came into view and she widened her eyes. There was scars there. Not a lot but the ones there were deep and meant to maim. Carol stared horrified because her time being a nurse told her exactly what would have had to cause that. She wanted to trace them but instead kept her place in check.

He dusted his hands off and looked up at her suddenly. "Your brake is gone."

"Gone…?"

"As in the brake pad is gone." He snorted. "You've needed a chance for a while. I'm guessing you've put it off and the pad just wore out. It was the pad slipping you were feeling jerking."

Carol grimaced. He stood and was already getting everything he needed. She watched the storm get stronger and felt anxious. She still had a drive ahead of her and wasn't ready to deal with this storm. So instead she focused on him.

"You aren't from around here."

He paused for a fraction of a second. "Nope."

"What would make you want to move to a place like this? Nothings here."

"Just something new." He shrugged while he tossed another set of worn brakes away.

Carol watched him work. He was quick and efficient. It was already getting to be around ten at night though and she really wished she'd just kept up with basic maintenance.

"I'm sorry he made you stay so late to help me."

He scoffed. "It's my job."

"You were getting ready to leave."

"Nothing better to do anyways." His words were muttered but Carol smiled.

When he stood up and tossed her the keys she grinned at him. He let the jack down and stepped away from the car. She heard his stomach growl and her eyes widened. In their sleepy little town by now all the diners would be closed and nothing else was around. If he didn't cook for himself he'd go hungry.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Take that up with Taylor later." Daryl waved her away.

She watched him grab a leather jacket and a helmet. He pushed the bay door open and rain blew in. He grimaced at it but slid the jacket it on. Carol's eyes shot over to the bike she'd seen and realized not only did she keep him after hours but now he had to drive in the storm while it was raging and he was going to wreck from being hungry.

"Let me cook for you then. The least I can do is feed you."

He shook his head but she seen his lips twitch. "There's no really no need ma'am."

He stepped out and she backed out like he told her too. He shut everything down and straddled his bike quickly. It roared to life and Carol grimaced watching him get soaked all over. Guilt ate at her but he pulled out seconds after waving at her. She followed him and smiled seeing that the storm was at least starting to let up the further they drove from town. She was surprised to see him still going the same way as her.

When she got to her street her eyes widened seeing him pull in right next to her house. The houses weren't right on top of each other since both had decent yards. It made sense now that she thought about it. She'd yet to see her new neighbor but seen a bike over there the other day. Carol smiled and got an idea as he jogged to his porch shaking rain from his hair.

Carol mirrored him and unlocked her door quickly. Carol ran over to her fridge after tossing down her purse and keys. She smiled triumphantly seeing the roast, potatoes, carrots and gravy. There were fresh made rolls she'd done just this morning before she'd had to go into work. Grabbing it all up she heated it and then looked over towards his house. At the least twenty minutes had passed. Surely he'd gotten something dry on now and would be looking for something to eat.

Carol put everything down into a tote and made her way over to his house quickly. Knocking loudly to be heard over the thunder. The door swung open and she was surprised to see him standing there in sweat pants and nothing more. The smell of body wash and leather hit her.

"Umm...hello."

Carol flushed, "WE're neighbors."

He arched a brow and pushed the screen door open seeing her arms full. "It would seem so."

"I brought you dinner as a thanks for helping me. The last mechanic Taylor had would have left me stranded."

He grimaced at her but stood to the side to let her by. She startled when a black cat trotted by her and stopped in her path. It stared up at her before slinking off around a corner. Carol fought smiling because she damn sure didn't take him for a cat person.

"What's his name?"

"Fleas Witherspoon." Carol stared at him for a minute before she laughed. He just sighed heavily. "My brother thinks he's hilarious and named her that."

Carol followed him as he lead her to the kitchen. She was surprised to see how clean the place was. Her experience with men was that they thought they were above cleaning. She was pleasantly surprised to see that his place was neat. No beer can littered the tables or pizza boxes.

Carol put everything on the table he'd lead her too. He looked at everything and raised a brow. "You planning on feeding an army while here?"

Carol flushed and met his eyes. "Just you and your Fleas."

He stared at her for a second before he cracked a slight smile. Carol felt her pulse jump. She really needed to get that under control. He asked her if she wanted something to drink before leaving the room. When he came back he had forks, knives, plates, and drinks. He slid hers to her and raised a brow when she made no move to eat.

"Surely you aren't just going to watch me eat."

Carol snorted but made a plate. He followed suit. They ate quietly for a few minutes before she started talking. He listened. Something else she'd never seen a man do. They never listened. Just cooed and nodded at the appropriate times to make you think they were. He was looking right at her and would interject throughout her talking. He was quiet though and didn't talk much about things outside of him in this town. She knew he had a brother but that's as far as it went.

They both startled when his answering machine went off. Neither had heard the phone ring. A loud gruff voice echoed through the house and Carol's eyebrows shot up. Daryl stood but the man started talking.

"Where the hell are you at? Not answering my calls you fidgety fuck. My ass will be on leave starting Friday at twelve. Need you to come and get me."

The message ended abruptly just as Daryl got to the phone. He scowled and Carol waited. He wrote down the date and time the man said. He looked back over and Carol smiled at him. She gathered the plates and walked in the direction he'd went earlier without really thinking about what she was doing. He was right behind her and huffed.

"You don't need to clean up after me."

"You didn't have to stay late."

They stared at each other and somehow ended up talking again. She was genuinely surprised she was able to get him talking. He seemed closed off. She found out that it was his brother calling. He was in the military and was going on leave for the first time in two years. He was finally back in the U.S after being overseas for so long. Daryl'd been anxious to see his brother. She knew they were close from how he talked and she was genuinely curious to see the man. Daryl said he was older than him by over a decade and that explained the way he talked about him. His brother seemed more like a father figure than a brother.

When she turned around he was looking out the window at the lightning crackling and exploding over the mountains. His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. His hair had dried sticking up at odd angles from his hastily washed attempt earlier. Still he looked like something she'd never knew she'd been craving. It was more than that. They clicked.

He looked over the same time a loud clap of thunder shook the house and the power went out. A loud yowl was all they heard as the house powered down. Carol looked outside and sure enough the entire neighborhood was dark. She grimaced feeling her heart race.

"I hate storms."

He laughed, "This one is supposed to only get worse. Forecast is bad until Thursday."

Carol looked over when a light blazed on. He'd struck a lighter and suddenly a little lamp was burning, then another and another. Carol stared at the coal oil lamps and smiled. It was a faint warm glow over the room and she felt stupid for never investing in something like them. Her house had one candle. She knew her flashlight was broke.

"Well shit." Carol muttered. "I should head home and let you rest."

Her voice gave her away and the anxiety she felt knowing she'd be up all night clutching her pillow. Thunder clapped again and he looked at her.

"Are you scared of storms?"

"Yes." Carol breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol stood there in his kitchen watching as he turned on a weather band radio. He kicked a stool around at the bar and was straddling it. Carol moved closer to him as the sound of hail started pelting the house. He looked over at her and Carol tried to smile but it came out a grimace.

"You act like you've never seen rain before."

He was teasing her. Carol smiled at him then and shrugged. "I got stuck out in a storm worse than this once."

He nodded and then the radio came to life. The emergency broadcast wasn't sounding very well. They were warning that the storm was just getting started and to stay inside. Carol twisted a napkin in her hands and stared at the little radio like it could make the storm go away. When the next broadcast started it was news of the power outage. It wasn't good in the slightest. Teams were out looking for the damage but were predicting that it'd be a day or more at the least before people got power back. They were saying that the county they lived in and two others were down. The entire power grid going offline.

"Well fuck." Daryl stretched.

Daryl picked up a flashlight and walked over to his fridge. Carol watched him start jerking meat out of the freezer. When he was done he looked at her and jerked his head at the door behind her. Carol grabbed it and he grabbed what he could in his arms of the meat. Carol grabbed the rest not sure what he was doing. When she stepped into the room she surprised to find that they were in his garage. There was a deep freeze he was standing at and he took the meat from her.

He moved then and walked around to small generator. It fired up for him quickly and the hum of the deep freeze ticked to life.

"I should have invested in something like this."

"Generator?" He looked up.

"That and the deep freeze. I went to the store just yesterday and caught a sale at the meat department." Carol sighed and rubbed her face. "I should get home."

Daryl shoved the garage door up and Carol shrieked when wind and rain pelted her. He jogged out into the rain getting soaked instantly. His sweats were painted to him and his bare feet were slapping the concrete as he started pushing his bike into the garage. As soon as he cleared the door he stopped and let the bike rest on its kickstand. He jerked the door down again and shook his hair out.

"Bring it all over here and just put it in the deep freeze. No reason for you lose all of it."

Carol bit her lip and stared at him. He was at the door that went back into the house and she followed. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

"I'll be back."

Carol rushed over to her house and grimaced stepping into the pitch black. She should have asked to use his flashlight. Searching for her candle instead she moved around her house. The small candle flickered to life pitifully and she frowned at the abysmal light. Walking into her laundry room she grabbed an empty basket before walking into the kitchen. She could hear wind howling outside it was making her so tense she was starting to make her back hurt.

When she got everything that needed to be frozen she blew her little candle out and made her way back to the front door. Stepping outside she stared at the rain. It was coming so fast and thick that drops weren't distinguishable. The trees were creaking and groaning as they swayed in the wind. If she lived on the coast she'd swear they were getting a hurricane.

Carol stepped out into and moved as quick as she could through her flooding yard. Stepping on to Daryl's drive way she seen him on his bike. He was smoking and leaning back on the handle bars with the garage door open waiting on her. He was watching the rain though and looked the picture of ease.

He stood and took the basket from her hands and she let out a breath. "Why is my yard flooding and not yours?"

"The man that lived here before had the same problem you are. His basement flooded a lot so he invested in a drain system."

Carol scowled and he lifted the deep freeze lid for her. Carol stared down at the amount of food in there. Her eyes widened because it was almost ridiculous. What if this seemingly nice man was a murderer?

"I hunt." Carol looked over at him sharply and he smirked in the faint glowing light of the freezer.

"How will we know what's mine and yours?" Carol looked back down at the meat.

He shouldered the lid and set the entire basket down into the freezer. He looked up at her and just chuckled before letting it drop. He stepped back and looked outside again. He went back to the bike and unlike at her house the howling winds and torrential rain weren't making her nervous. It was hard to be when he was so calm. Carol sighed at the thought of going home but she really needed to get out of soaked clothes before she got sick. He'd already changed again and opted for ball shorts. His bare foot was tapping to the beat of a song only he could hear.

"Can't even see the houses across the street." Carol muttered.

He looked over at her then before flicking a cigarette into the rain. He stood then and she rubbed her arms vigorously. Lightning crackled through the sky and thunder was immediate. Daryl raised a brow watching it and then looked over at her- staring right into her eyes. He was reaching for his garage door so he could shut it. Clearly waiting on her to leave- to just do something.

"I have a spare room." He said after she stayed quiet for too long.

"I have a house right next door."

"That you're terrified to go too." He pointed out. "Take it or leave it, it's there if you want."

Carol stared at him for a second trying to decide if this was a good idea. Looking at the rain as it sheeted down before stepping backwards further into the garage. He shut the door and a light blazed on. Carol followed him as he lead her through the house. He gave her the light and picked up one of the coal oil lamp. He padded down the hall and pushed a door open for her.

Carol stepped inside and she smiled. He walked in and put the lamp on the bedside table before retreating quickly. The room had a full size bed, dresser, chest, and two side tables. It was clear it was never used. It was clean and sparse though.

"Thank you, Daryl." Carol looked over at him.

He gave her a tight smile and cleared his throat. "Don't mention it. Good night Carol."

He walked out shutting the door and she heard him shut another door a second later. His room was at the end of the hall apparently. Just two doors down. It was comforting to not be alone even if there were walls between them.

Carol pulled her shirt out and her eyes widened realizing why he'd been avoiding looking at her. She was in a soaked white shirt and shorts. She wasn't even sure where she'd left her flip flops. Maybe in his living room when she first walked in which would mean she ran home without them. They could be in his garage but she didn't remember wearing them in there either.

He'd had the decency to not stare at her like some creep. Her last neighbor would have. Mr. Edgecomb was the definition of an old senile pervert. She was just glad he'd moved further south to be with his kids. He'd always creeped her out. She still didn't understand how she'd not seen Daryl before today.

Stripping down quickly Carol put her wet clothes on the back of a rocking chair in the corner. Hoping they'd dry some before morning. She didn't look forward to putting them back on if they were still wet. All she'd had under her shirt and shorts was her panties. So she didn't need to worry about a bra drying.

A knock at the door startled her and she dove for the bed. Carol rolled quickly rolling up in the blanket so tightly her arms were pinned to her sides. The knock came again and Carol cleared her throat.

"Come in."

Daryl cracked the door and still wasn't looking at her. She could tell his face was red from what little light she had. Again she was a little shocked that he could be so embarrassed. Most men she'd met were dogs and would have reveled in the moment.

"I...got you…." He rubbed his hand through his hair and straightened more. "Your wet so-"

He raised his hand showing her what he had. There was a towel and some clothes in his hand. Carol stared at them and then down at her cocooned body. He raised a brow when she didn't say anything and finally looked at her. Both of them seemed to realize at the same moment she'd trapped herself in the blankets. If she wanted free she'd need his help.

He looked away quickly and she knew immediately when his eyes landed on her clothes. He suddenly looked anywhere but at her or that corner of the room. He laughed quietly suddenly and shook his head.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes." Carol said before thinking. Her own voice was breathy.

He walked forward into the room tossing the towel and clothes both at the foot of the bed. Carol could feel her pulse picking up with each step he took towards her. She felt hot all over and licked her lips taking him in as he finally came to a stop by the bed. How was a man this good looking and nice single?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder Haitus80 I was "super Sirius" when I wrote that last chapter but your review made me laugh and I decided to update. :D**

Carol knew she was panting but couldn't stop it. Every since she seen him at the garage she'd felt this small thrill. Like this was someone she was meant to know. She didn't believe in love at first sight but she knew that you could see someone and know immediately that they would be important to you. With Daryl it was the second he'd met her eyes and before that it was like a faint buzzing in the back of her mind. Maybe that was why she couldn't take her eyes off him, desperate for him to look up or over.

She wanted to ask him if he'd experienced the same thing. There was dozens of things she wanted to ask to be honest. She indulged it some tonight while she'd been eating with him. He'd told her a little but she knew that there was a wealth to this man that was more than mere money.

Carol cleared her throat and met his eyes. "Well this is embarrassing."

He chuckled and she could have sworn she felt it against her over sensitized skin. He hadn't even touched her and she was acting like a weirdo. Daryl caught the edge of the blanket and looked at her again making sure she was okay with what he was about to do. Carol nodded and smiled watching his face redden. He tugged and she was jostled to the side and rolled. He pulled again and Carol was sent rolling clear across the bed. If she'd been able she would have caught herself on the edge but her arms were pinned still.

The edge of the bed came and went. Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat when she got to near the edge but it was too late. He lunged to catch her but only managed to catch the one arm that came free before she went over. It saved her head from hitting the floor but the rest of her spilled out in all her naked glory.

You either laughed or cried. She wasn't much for crying so she started laughing. Daryl buried his face in the bedding- his own laughter deep and rich. Carol tugged her arm free and stood not thinking about her state of dress, the very thing that got them in this mess. Instead she looked down at the man on the bed she was meant to be sleeping in and felt a flash of heat hit her directly in her core and she had to cover her mouth to keep from moaning out loud.

Daryl pushed himself up and turned. His back was to her and to his credit he didn't glance at her. Instead he scooted to the edge of the bed getting ready to leave. Carol looked at the door and then back at him. Thunder clapped again and she shrieked lunging onto the bed. Her body slapped into his as her shriek echoed around them.

Daryl stiffened and Carol was made aware that her bare chest was pressed into his back. She didn't move like she knew she should. Instead she leaned down and laid her head on his shoulder. Instead of being scared of storms, of a stranger, or what was happening she felt at peace.

"Carol?"

"Stay."

She kissed his shoulder while shifting around to his side and swinging her leg over his lap. Carol caught his jaw the second she was in front of him and kissed him like she'd wanted to since meeting him. His hands tangled in her hair and his mouth moved with hers like a familiar lover. Carol pressed closer to him which knocked him backwards. Following him down to the bed Carol hovered a second over him.

Both of them breathing heavy with only the faint glow of the coal oil lamp and lightning to see by. Carol traced his sternum feeling a raised scar she'd seen earlier. He just watched her. His eyes skimming over her own body before coming back to her eyes.

"You feel that too?"

His eyes searched her and then he nodded. It was all she needed to hear before she was kissing him again. His hands roamed her body making her whimper when his hands molded to her breast. Carol pressed closer to him and started rocking her hips desperate for friction. She'd never been like this with a man before. Never once so desperate for his touch that it was a physical ache.

He rolled them suddenly and leaned back. Carol arched her hips and he caught the waistband of her panties tugging them down her thighs. There wasn't her usual shyness that'd almost always crippled her with a partner. Instead she felt needy and let her legs fall open without worry. He groaned low in his throat his hands sliding up her legs and over her thighs. When they got to the apex of her thighs there wasn't any shyness to him either as he explored her.

He leaned down suddenly and his tongue swiped over her. Carol cried out and he repeated his actions. Her hand was buried in his hair tugging him closer to her and rocking herself against his face. He looked up meeting her eyes and she was lost. Swept away on the tides of her orgasm with the thunder and lightning the only thing she could hear over the roar of blood in her ears.

When she finally collapsed back on the bed he was already crawling up her body. Carol was quickly working his shorts off and causing him to laugh. She kissed him and just smiled up at him. When she had his shorts off she swallowed at the size of him. Carol tentatively wrapped her hand around him and stroked down his length. Men never let her do this before. To just take things at her pace and explore. Daryl seemed content to let her do what she wanted.

His lips were scorching a path along her throat and across her collar bones. When his lips wrapped around her nipple she arched her back and tightened her grip around him. He groaned against her. Carol tugged him up to her face. Carol widened her legs to make room for him and guided him to her entrance. When he sunk into her she breathed in deeply. Daryl dropped to his elbows to keep his weight off her but his forehead pressed into hers. His eyes were dilated and wide locked with her own. Everything she was feeling was there in his eyes shining down at her.

When they started to move it was in sync and Carol felt heat wrap around her immediately. She clung to him and met each of his thrust with her own. Kissing him everywhere she could reach. She was sure she was bruising him but he didn't seem to mind, the opposite in fact. When he turned his head catching her mouth she smiled against his own. He tasted like mint and home.

Carol felt heat coiling low in her stomach and moaned low in her throat. The sound echoed back at her from him and his hand slid between them. His thumb slid against her clit while the rest of his hand pressed down on her stomach. Carol's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her orgasm tore through her unexpectedly. He kept it up for a minute before she felt him right there with her. He jerked back and she watched as his hand moved in quick motions over himself and he finished.

She was surprised by the fact that she'd not thought of a condom. Usually she was downright threatening when it came to it. No man touched her without using one. It didn't matter that she was on the pill. It just hadn't felt like what she wanted to do. With him it hadn't even entered into her thoughts. He was panting though on his knees and looking down at her. Carol smiled up at him and then looked him over.

"I think..." he panted smiling at her, "we should sleep in my bed now." He pointedly looked down at the sheets.


End file.
